Carry That Weight
by m.jules
Summary: Everyone has their own definition of commitment.


**Title:** Carry That Weight

**Author:** m.jules

**Fandom:** South of Nowhere, Spencer/Ashley

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**Summary:** Different people have different ways of showing commitment.

**Author's Notes:** For jengrrrl, and it's late in so many ways. But hey, happy birthday, baby. Title and opening quote come from "Carry That Weight" by the Beatles from the _Abbey Road_ album.

* * *

_You're gonna carry that weight,  
Carry that weight a long time. _

"Hey, what are you writing?"

Spencer flopped down on the bed behind Ashley, peeking around her hip at the paper Ashley was now desperately trying to hide.

"Nothing," Ashley responded, palming the paper and trying to tuck it under her thigh.

"Show me!" Spencer insisted, scrabbling for the sheet. A brief wrestling match ensued, but it wasn't until Spencer cupped Ashley's breast in her hand and licked up her neck that Ashley forgot about the real reason they were tussling about on the bed. Thoroughly distracted, she tilted her head back and whimpered, pressing her breast more firmly into Spencer's palm. The soft sound of crinkling filtered through her haze and she jerked upright, almost colliding with Spencer's head.

"You cheater!" Ashley berated, but there was admiration in her tone, half-hidden beneath breathless desire.

Spencer just smirked, her lower lip still glistening, and Ashley couldn't resist leaning over to kiss her again. But Spencer was less easily distracted than her friend, and Ashley's blind grab for the paper was unsuccessful.

Finally, leaping up from the bed and escaping across the room, Spencer got a look at the now-crumpled sheet of paper in her hand.

"Spence, give me that," Ashley cajoled, but Spencer shook her head.

"Nuh-uh," she said smugly. "I have to see what was so important you couldn't show it to me!"

Spencer's eyes skimmed the paper as her lips moved soundlessly. Her eyes sparkled with a mixture of confusion and happiness as she looked up at Ashley. "What's this?" She gestured at the sheet. "Ash... did you write me a song?"

Ashley blushed and looked away, picking at the bedspread. It hadn't been all that long ago that she'd gone on a rant to Spencer about how she thought writing love songs for romantic partners was a stupid idea. _"Once you break up, you've got this thing hanging over your head for the rest of your life. I mean, if it turns into a classic, you're going to hear it every time you turn on the radio and it's just going to remind you of a relationship that failed."_

Spencer, her face split in a triumphant grin, came back over to the bed and sat down beside the dark-haired girl, so close their legs and shoulders were pressed against each other. "You did, didn't you? You wrote me a song."

"It's not finished," Ashley mumbled. "It's still kinda stupid."

"I don't think so," Spencer assured her, leaning in so that their noses brushed. "Nobody's ever written me a song before. And I didn't know you thought my voice sounds like whiskey in coffee."

"I love your voice," Ashley said, finally looking up to meet Spencer's eyes. "I like everything about you, Spence. You deserve to have a song written about you."

"I'm glad you're the one who wrote it," Spencer smiled gently, leaning in to kiss her friend. It started out sweet and soft, lips brushing against each other, but Ashley tilted her head and brought her hand up to cup Spencer's jaw, deepening the kiss.

Then the paper was dropped to the floor, forgotten, as Spencer laid back on the bed, her hands landing on Ashley's shoulders to pull her along. Ashley's mouth traveled along Spencer's neck, nipping softly and then licking away the minor pain. Spencer arched into the caresses wantonly, moaning, and Ashley paused to look up at her and smirk as she licked her lips.

"Hey, Spence?"

Spencer blinked at Ashley as if trying to focus and, rather breathlessly, answered, "Yeah, Ash?"

"Remind me to write you songs more often, okay?" Ashley's eyes sparkled wickedly, and Spencer resisted the urge to roll hers as she dragged the brunette back down to her mouth.

One breathtaking kiss later, Spencer broke away and said, "Consider yourself reminded."


End file.
